Storage units have conventionally been configured to facilitate storage needs without necessarily adapting the storage unit to complement the location in which it is situated. For example, certain storage units have been configured to maximize storage capabilities or to create convenient loading/dispensing points. However, generally, storage units are not configured specifically to minimize visual impact and complement a specific dispensing environment.
Further, there has been a significant shift in the use of alternative fuel sources. One primary issue impeding the broad adoption of alternative fuel sources, such as bio mass fuels (e.g., corn kernel—a common biomass fuel used with specialty heating stoves and furnaces) relates to storage concerns associated with the product. Bio fuel is typically a solid pellet or granular material. However, in order to expedite adoption of the alternate fuel source it would be advantageous to have a convenient non-intrusive storage/distribution system and apparatus.